Hypocritical
by LycoX
Summary: A little while after getting back to his house after finding Deputy Graeme's body, Scott finds himself feeling a little hypocritical after remembering something he once said to Chris Argent.


**Hypocritical**

 **Disclaimer: Takes place a few days after 'The Fun Of Family Reunions!' and a few hours after Tara Graeme's body is found. As mentioned, I've chosen to combine the 'Learning To Accept' 'Verse and the 'Trust Me, I've Tried' 'Verses into one that I like to call 'Troubles And Alcohol'. Victoria, Boyd and Erica are not dead and Erica was merely out of town during 'The Fun Of Family Reunions!' Scott and Allison's relationship didn't manage to survive cause of his beliefs. Though there was a few rather intimate moments between them. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Hopefully there is no confusion but if there is, please let me know and I'll try and clear it up for anyone.**

* * *

He sat at the edge of his bed in his mostly dark room save for the light coming from the outside, staring at the bottle of Alcohol in his hands. Something he'd been doing for nearly half an hour without even really realizing it. Scott was deep in thought, wondering if whether or not he was a hypocrite considering he once told Allison's dad just why he wouldn't have any Alcohol. And it was only within the last two days that he had started to think about all this as well for that matter. "Scott? What's the matter?" Wondered the concerned voice of Cora from his bed as she sat up behind him.

Clad in nothing but a pair of panties after an earlier trip to the kitchen while wearing that and one of Scott's shirts. He sighed at her question but didn't look back. "Just wondering..."

"About?" Asked the girl as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and looked down at the bottle in his hands with the side of her face touching his.

"If whether or not I'm a hypocrite."

"Hypocrite? About what?" As honestly, him being a hypocrite about anything was damned unlikely in Cora's view!

Scott let out a breathe. "I… I told Chris Argent once that I didn't drink. At all. Mainly because of how my dad was back when he and my mom were together. And now… With all the shit I've been through, here I am drinking and trying to get drunk and failing cause of the Wolf."

The sadness and confusion in his voice made Cora's heart break for him. She'd place a kiss on his cheek as she hugged him tightly to her, showing him her concern and that everything was okay with the gesture she'd done. "You… You aren't a hypocrite, Scott. I promise. Shit happens and we all need a way to sometimes deal with it. Even if that way isn't something we particularly like cause of bad memories or whatever. But the drinking does NOT make you a hypocrite and never will make you one!" She told him in an adamantly firm tone of voice.

A sigh escaped him as he turned his head somewhat to stare at her. "Thanks, Cora. I appreciate it."

Cora gave him a smile with a tender expression on her face. Knowing that while she may have gotten through to him somewhat, he'd still be thinking about if whether or not there was any hypocrisy to his actions. At least until he finally would realize that wasn't the case at all with further help from her. "Anytime, as its what a friend is for."

"Yeah… It is..." Replied Scott softly as he placed a hand on the side of her face before kissing her in a soft manner.

She'd kiss him back in the same manner as her hair draped over her shoulder. And it wouldn't be long until she was laying on his bed with him on top as their kissing deepened. Leading to them getting lost in one another as their passion grew between them. Knowing that Scott needed this more anything after what he'd been thinking previously. Cora would express her view that she didn't find him to be a hypocrite at all during their act of passion in the most caring of ways that she could think of. Something her friend would appreciate a great deal. Eventually culminating in the two passing out with him holding her tightly against him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This has been something I'd been thinking about doing for awhile now as I thought that at one point, he would end up feeling like this. R and R! And oh yeah, don't forget to check out my poll on my page and vote for what you would like to see from me next!**


End file.
